Bad Romance
by laylayuzumaki
Summary: SasuNaru,NaruHina,&NaruShion. Naruto's bad grades land him into a strict all boys Japanese boarding school. Naruto thought he could handle it at first, until he met Sasuke Uchiha and his brother Itachi. Life in Japan gets crazy! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Bad news

It was a hot July afternoon. Naruto sat on his bed studying Japenese, which was language he spoke fluently. He was born in American, but then moved to Japan with his mom and his dad a few months after his birth. When his parents divorced when he was 11, his mother took full custody over him, and then moved back to America. Naruto hasn't seen his dad in a while, but occasionally gets letters from him and video chats with him sometimes. Since his mom is Japenese, she makes him study his 1st language. As much as Naruto didn't like it, he knew he was going to go back to Japan some day to visit his dad, but he doubted it would be soon. Naruto has been living in America for almost 4 years, and liked it a lot. He was popular, but got into a lot of trouble, too much trouble. He just finished his freshman year, but almost had to go to Summer School. Luckily he gets to spend his summer with his friends, instead of being in a class room taking algebra. Naruto was happy that he passed freshman year, but his mom was very mad about his grades and the amount of trouble he got into. His mom told him that she would make sure that his grades would improve even if it meant doing something completely insane.

Naruto closed his Japanese text book, got out of his bed, and walked into the kitchen. He tried to get in there while trying to avoid his mother, because if his mom did see him, then all she would do is scold him about his terrible grades in freshman year. Naruto tip toed down stairs and peeked his head past the corner of a wall. He saw his mom sitting in a red lounge chair reading a book in Japenese called "Running from the wind". Naruto had know clue what the book could be about, but decided to give up on the meaning of the title and continue with his mission. "_Go to the Kitchen, get ramen, and go upstairs", _he thought to himself. Naruto always knew when his mom made ramen, it was one of the very few ways it got him downstairs and out of his bed room. He could always smell ramen cooking in the kitchen from upstairs and sometimes, even outside his house, and his house is quite big compared to an average American house, but it wasn't even close to a mansion.

Just as he is sure that his mom isn't paying any attention to him, he moves his foot slowly and carefully out of the corner of the wall where he is hidden.

"Naruto you don't need to hide form me all the time you know!", Kushina hissed ay him.

"_Dammit."_, he thought to himself.

Naruto didn't know how to respond to that. He was so used to hiding from his mom when he knew she was angry at him, which was usually most of the time. Naruto got out of the corner to reveal himself. At this point he was sure that his mom was a ninja or something. He smiled nervously still very unsure of what to say.

"Um…", he said sounding very baffled.

"And pull up your sagging pants!", she demanded.

Naruto's pants often sagged over the summer. All he wore were basketball shorts; he even wore them to bed sometimes. Naruto owned very few pairs of jeans, but still didn't mind wearing them.

He pulled up his pants and apologized.

"I need to talk to you", his angry red headed mom said.

His stomach groweled.

"Can't I get some ra", Naruto began to speak, but was cut off by his mom.

"No", she hissed.

Naruto sat in the empty lounge chair that was across from his mom. When ever his mom wanted to talk to him it usually meant that it was either something very serious, or something she wanted to scold him for. Naruto had a nervous look on his face.

"You know you are a very privileged child Naruto", she said in a calm voice, which was strange to Naruto because she only used this tone of voice when she had something very serious to say. This made him even more nervous.

"I'm aware of that", Naruto stated.

* * *

><p>His mom often reminded Naruto how lucky he is to live in a nice neighbor hood and go to a nice public school. She told him to never take it for granted because there a lot of people who would kill to have a life like his.<p>

"And I always tell you not to take it for granted", she said.

"I know", he replied.

"But it seems like you never listen to me when ever I say it. I know you can hear me when I say it, but you never seem to realize how much you don't take it for granted", she said.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better sophomore year. I promise. I know there are people who would kill to have an education like me", Naruto said, but only said it because it was the response he knew his mom wanted to hear.

"Sophomore year will be much different. I will work", Naruto began his sentence, but like usual, his mom cut him off.

"Oh, I'm sure that sophomore year will be different Naruto", she says with one of her small devilish smiles.

"_Oh no, what is she up to", _he thought while panicking.

"You won't be attending Welkley High School", she said.

Naruto stared at his mom completely shocked by what she just said. His mind raced with many thoughts. His whole body began to heat up, and it looked as if he was going to pass out.

"What?", he stated as if his mom just spoke to him in a foreign language.

"You. Will. Not. Attend. Welkley. High School. Any. More.", she spat back at Naruto.

Tension filled the air. They sat there in silence. Naruto stared at the floor in confusion.

"Mom…where will I be going?", he asked quietly.

"You're moving out of California", she said.

Naruto looked up at his mom with wide eyes. How was he supposed to tell his girlfriend this?

"You will move to Japan and stay there for sophomore year and go to a strict high school of your fathers' choice", she said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Mom, if this is a joke, it's not funny at all", he said.

"I'm being dead serious right now", she said with her evil smile reappearing again.

"Have you lost your mind women?", he snapped at his mom.

"Shut up and let me finish", she snapped back cruelly at her son.

Naruto calmed himself down and continued to listen to his mom.

"You will be leaving for Japan in 1 month. That's enough time for you to pack up some of your shit, say good bye to your little girl friend, and prepare for school", she said with out any emotion.

"You act like you don't care at all", Naruto said sounding very upset and angry.

"Of course I care. I'll miss you", she said in her same emotionless voice as before.

Anger struck Naruto turning his face dark red. He could feel his veins bursting with adrenaline and hatred for his mother. He breathed in and out slowly.

"You act as if your life is over", she said.

"My life isn't over, but it's going to be a living hell!", he shouted at her.

"Don't talk to me like that you bastard!", she roared at him.

"Oh, I'm a bastard? I'm not the heartless bitch who would send there child to live in Japan with there father with such a short notice!", he hollered back at her.

Kushina's face turned dark red, an even darker shade of red than Naruto's. Naruto knew that his bad choice of words was going to get him in huge trouble.

"Shut your damn mouth and go to your room! You're grounded until you move back to Japan with your dad!", she screamed at him.

"Good! I don't care! Ground me!", he yelled at her.

He walked into the direction of the kitchen to get his ramen.

"I said got to your room!", she yelled even louder than the first time.

"A boy can't eat his ramen with out being scolded?", Naruto yelled.

"Get your ass in your room now!", she screamed so loud that there neighbors could probably hear.

Naruto went upstairs into his room. His eyes began to water, but he didn't cry. He hated arguing with his mom. He loved her, and she loved him, but it was hard for them to get along in situations like this. _"Why is she doing this to me? How am I going to tell Shion about this, she's going to be so heart broken", _Naruto thought to himself. He went to his Mac book and checked his facebook. His girl friend messaged her over 21 times. _"I love her, but she's just so obsessive"_, he thought to himself while rubbing his temples.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked the chapter. I worked really hard on it. REVIEW ,REVIEW, REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Don't forget

It's been 3 weeks and Naruto has already said goodbye to everyone. His mom is allowing Shion to come over to say goodbye to him, since she couldn't make it to his goodbye party. Kushina likes Shion. She is half Japanese and half American as well. Shion is also one of the most beautiful girls in school. Her blond hair and grey eyes make her stand out from most people. Like Naruto, Shion doesn't look Japanese at all.

The door bell rings and Naruto makes his way through the living room that is filled with packed bags. He opens the front door and sees Shion, who looks like she's been crying for hours. Naruto's eyes burn, he might even cry.

"Hello", Shion says in Japanese.

"Hello", Naruto replies in Japanese as well.

Naruto invites her inside. She can't stay for long because Naruto is leaving for his flight in 1 hour. Naruto stares at Shion, and Shion stares back at him. His bright blue eyes don't seem very filled with joy the way they used to when she was around. Tears fell from Shions face. They began to speak to each other in Japanese again.

"This is so hard for me", Shion says to him.

"It's not easy for me either", Naruto says already aware of what's about to happen.

There is a small silence.

"Maybe we should try to stay together while we're both away from each other. And if it doesn't work out for either of us then it's okay", he responds.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea", Shion says sounding upset.

"Alright then", Naruto says with one of his I'm-really-sad-but-I'm gonna-try-to-smile-anyways-smiles.

Naruto often gave those kind of smiles to her when he knew things weren't going well. More tears streamed down Shions cheek.

"You don't have to pretend to be happy you know", she says in a whisper.

"It's the only thing I'm good at sometimes", he replies whispering as well.

* * *

><p>Shion pulls out a present from behind her back, which of course, Naruto didn't realize that she was hiding behind her until now. Naruto opens the wrapped up present and smiles. It was a picture of them together at Disney world during the Hope For Japan foundation field trip for freshman's who were in the Hope For Japan club at school. They were standing next to each other while fire works were in the sky. Both fireworks were in the shape of a heart.<p>

They raised over 5,000 dollars for Japan during there field trip. Everyone was proud. Naruto and Shion's smiles were just as bright as the fireworks in the sky. At the bottom of the picture frame it said "Don't forget".

A tear fell down his face. Naruto will never forget all the good times he had with Shion. There were way too many to event count them all. The first 6 months after they were officially going out everyone knew that they were going to last threw high school. Naruto and Shion thought the same, but now, they weren't sure of what would happen between them. Naruto grabbed Shion by the waist pulled her in and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't one of those pecks that you'd give to your girlfriend in the school hallways. It was a much longer kiss than that. Luckily Naruto's mom was upstairs still going threw Naruto's bags to see if he had everything. Naruto's kiss came to an end when Shions impatient mom honked her car horn.

"Sorry, my mom is waiting for me outside", she says.

"Oh, it's okay, my mom would do the same thing to me if it were the other way around", he says.

"I'll miss you", she said slowly pulling away from my waist.

"I'll miss you too", I say as she's about to walk out the door.

Before she leaves he grabs her hand. Naruto almost forgot to give Shion her gift. He tells her to stay where she is. He runs down stairs and grabs the present he wrapped for her, runs back upstairs, and hands it to her.

"I think you'll like it", Naruto says.

"I know I will", Shion says.

She opens the bag and her eyes widen with disbelief. It was a gold Pandora charm bracelet with all her favorite charms on it. Naruto knew Shion really wanted one; she lost her silver one at school. Shion hugs Naruto and thanks him for the present.

* * *

><p>He watches her as she leaves and gets into her moms car. Tears race down his cheeks as he looks around the room. It was filled with bags, yet it felt so empty. Maybe it was because Shion left.<p>

Naruto's mom brought the bags down stairs. He looked away from her quickly wiping tears from his eyes.

"Naruto, I know that you're crying you don't have to hide it", she says.

Once again, Naruto was puzzled as to how she knew so much about the way he felt.

"Alright mom, it's time to go", he says.

They bring their bags to the car and put them in the trunk. They both get into the car and Naruto's mom pulls out of the driveway. He looks outside his window as his mom drives away from his street. His mom stops at the stop sign and Naruto stares at his street sign. "_Greenpale Drive"_, he thinks to himself. _"So many good memories"_, he thinks. His mom continues to go up the street. _"I'm never going to forget"_, Naruto thinks to himself while looking down at the picture Shion gave him.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who don't know, Shion is not an OC character. She is the princess from the 1st Naruto Shippuden movie. <strong>

**Hope you liked the chapter! Should I continue with this story?**


	3. The creeper at the corner store

It's been 2 days since Naruto had arrived in Japan to live with his dad. His school has already been decided, and Naruto is not thrilled to go. Why would his dad send him to a boarding school? Especially a one with all guys! Naruto got even more pissed off just think about it. He was already mad because his dad ran out of ramen and made him walk to the corner store to get some. He angrily walked through the streets of Tokyo with a straight face while people stared at him like he was some sort of alien. Naruto didn't really know why though. Maybe it was because he is foreign. Naruto had no idea, but tried not to worry about it.

Naruto arrived at the corner store. He walked through the door and was greeted by a man about his age.

"Hello", the man said.

"Hi", Naruto replied.

He continued to walk through the store to find what he was looking for. _Ramen, Ramen, Ramen...found it!_ Naruto's straight face turned into a small smile. Just the sight of ramen warmed his heart when he was in the worst of moods. There was only one pack left, so Naruto walked faster. Just as he was about to reach his hand out to the ramen cup that he desired, a man with long jet black hair in a pony tail walks past him and takes the cup of ramen from him. _What the hell? This guy is such a prick! _

It was Naruto's favorite flavor of ramen, and most importantly, the last one in the whole corner store. Naruto's face turned bright red with anger. He felt like beating the guy up and stealing the ramen from him. The guy stared at Naruto with a smirk on his face. _He did this on purpose. _

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want this?", the boy asked.

The guy had brown eyes and was about 5 inches taller than Naruto. He was wearing a black shirt, and jeans. Naruto didn't know the guy very well, but he could already tell that he was a total asshole.

"Yes, yes I did", Naruto said sounding very annoyed.

"That's unfortunate", he said in a cocky voice with his obnoxious cocky smirk.

Naruto walked away steaming mad. There was nothing he could do at this point, besides go to the next corner store, that was probably very far away.

"But I could give it to you", said the cocky black haired teen.

Naruto turned to face him. He stared at him with a confused, but still angry, look on his face.

"On one condition", said the man in a very sharp voice.

"All right, what is it?", Naruto asked.

The man walks closer to Naruto, too close. Naruto took a few steps back, but it only made the man get closer to him. Naruto panicked. _I just got here, and I already feel like a walking target._

"I want you to meet some people", the guy said softly.

Naruto's knees felt wobbly. His stomach went into a tight knot. He looked outside the window of the corner store and saw 2 other men outside the store with the same black t-shirts and baggy jeans look as the guy who took his ramen. The 2 guys looked like trouble. One of them had short red hair, and the other had short dark blue hair. They were both leaning against a wall, and the one with red hair had a cigarette in his mouth. He stared at them for about six seconds, and then stared back at the bastard that stole _**his**_ ramen.

"I'll pass", he said.

"You're going to regret it", the man said in a voice that made Naruto very un eased.

Naruto walked out of the corner store empty handed, and slightly afraid. It began to rain as he walked to the place where he wanted to be the most, _home._ Naruto stopped walking when he felt like something wasn't right. He turned around, but all he saw was a bunch of busy people walking behind him trying to get some where, just like he was. He ignored his paranoid feelings and continued to walk. It was getting a little dark outside, so Naruto really had to get home. He told his dad that he would be back at 8:40pm, but it was now 9:00pm. He hurried home, still feeling like he was being followed.

He finally got to his apartment and walked up the stairs. He heard footsteps behind him. Naruto began to go faster, and as he got faster, the footsteps did as well. _They're following me. _Naruto began to sprint up the stairs and got to the floor where his room was. He tried opening the door, but it wouldn't open. His nervousness turned into a full on panic attack. _Open dammit! _

He tried once more and the door opened, and he slammed it, locking the door quickly behind him. Naruto looked around the room and saw his dad reading the news paper while drinking a glass. Naruto's heart beat slowed down, and he felt much calmer.

"You're late", his dad said sounding slightly worried and mad.

Naruto's mouth went dry. He didn't know what to say.

"Are you alright, it seems as if you've been running around a lot", he said.

Naruto quickly tried to make up an excuse.

"Um...I was uh...", Naruto said very nervously.

"You've come home empty handed", his father said cutting of the nervous babbling blond.

"Yes I did, because the store ran out of ramen, so I went to a different corner store that was a little father than the first one I went to, and they didn't have ramen either", Naruto said.

"You should've told me you were going to a different corner store, that way I would know that you would be late", his dad said while still reading the paper.

"Um yeah...I'm sorry", Naruto said sounding upset.

"Don't do it again", his dad stated in a voice that didn't sound very angry anymore.

"I won't", Naruto said.


	4. Revealed secrets

After the horrible experience at the corner store, Naruto decided not to go anywhere without his dad for the rest of the summer. He had trouble sleeping for a few days, but finally realized that he was going to be alright.

Naruto arrived outside of the Boarding School extremely nervous. He could already tell that the school was cliquey. There were jocks, nerds, freaks, and then just the average people.

"Hey blond kid!", shouts a boy with short black hair pulled back in a pony tail.

Naruto looks around only to realize that he is the only blond kid in the huge crowd. He stares at the teen looking a little calmer than before.

"Yeah you, get over here!", he shouts.

Naruto walks over to the teen and his small group of friends.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru, I've heard a lot about you **Naruto Uzumaki**", he says with a smirk on his face.

"How do you know my na", Naruto was about to finish his sentence but got cut off by a brown haired guy who reminded him of a dog.

"Everyone knows you Naruto, your dad owns a shoe company. You must be rich right?", the guy asks.

"What?", Naruto asked sounding very surprised.

"You didn't know?", said Shikamaru.

"I knew he was hiding something from me", Naruto said.

"How did you not know? There are pictures of you in almost every Uzumaki shoe ad in Japan!", shouts the overweight teenager next to him.

_I knew it. This explains so much. The fancy apartment, people staring at me, him buying me new shoes, and my dad asking to use pictures of me for "work". It all makes sense now…and that bastard didn't tell me!_

"So…I'm famous?", I ask.

"Pfft not really", said the brown haired teen.

"So people know my name, but I'm not famous?", he asks.

"Well, people know your last name, and they probably recognize you, but they're not going to go up to you and ask for an autograph", Shikamaru says.

"Oh", I say.

_Why dad…why didn't you tell me?_

"Yeah, that explains why people were staring at me when I was walking around the streets of Tokyo", I say.

"Mmhm", Shikamaru says.

"So, what's your name?", I ask the dog look alike.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, and to my left is Chouji Akimichi", he says.

"Hey", he says.

"Hi", I reply.

"So, I know that you're not from here. You're an American, right?", Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah…how'd you know?", I ask.

"Well, look around you", he says.

I look around and realize that not many people look like me. There are a few people with blond or red hair, but it looks like it's been dyed that color. And I see very few people with blue or green eyes.

"I feel like such an outcast", I say.

"If anything, you should be popular", says Chouji.

"Well, why?", I ask.

"You ask a lot of obvious questions", says Kiba.

"Your dad **owns** a well known shoe company, you're not from Japan, and your last name is Uzumaki", Shikamaru says.

"Ooooh", says Naruto.

"Yeah, so you'll probably be friends with a bunch of assholes tomorrow, and you'll completely forget about us", says Kiba with a sad smirk.

"No, I don't want to be popular. I'm only gonna be here for a year, and besides, you guys seem cool", Naruto says.

"Really", Chouji asked sounding surprised.

"Not joking", the blond says.

"Alright, so we should stick together then. I know everything about this school. If you have a question just ask me", Shikamaru says.

"Alright", Naruto says.

* * *

><p>The bell rings and everyone rushes into the school. The four boys stick together as planned. Naruto makes it through the school day with out trouble. It's only till after the school day where problems begin to develop. Naruto can't find his dorm room, so Shikamaru helps him find it. Shikamaru warns Naruto before he goes into the room.<p>

"Roomates here are awfully tough to deal with. You never know who you're gonna get. You could be sharing a room with a jock, a complete nerd, a slob, a neat freak…the list could go on forever", Shikamaru whispers to me.

"Don't worry, I can handle it", the confident blond says in a whisper.

"But there are certain people who you should watch out for if you have to share a room with them", Shikamaru says quietly.

"Alright", Naruto whispers.

"Some people will request to share a room with people who know each other before the school year begins. The request could be taken, or horribly denied. Since you don't know anyone here, I'm assuming you didn't make a request to share a room with anyone. Am I correct?", Shikamaru asks.

"Yeah", he says.

"Sophomores and freshman share dorms with each other, so you don't have to worry about sharing a room with a junior or a senior. You could be in a room with all juniors, all sophomores, or the room could be equally divided. You're sharing a room with 3 other people. So if you get Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Kyo, or Hikaru, then be very careful. They will do anything to mess with your head, especially since you are a new kid", Shikamaru whispers.

"So how do I avoid them?", Naruto asks.

"Only talk to them if they ask you a question. If you want to talk to them go ahead, but you'll be getting involved with the wrong crowd. Gaara will occasionally do drugs and carry knives, Sasuke is a manipulative bastard who takes advantage of people, has a bad attitude towards anyone who isn't at his status, and sometimes gets into fights, Neji likes to pick on anyone who gets on his nerves and likes to get into fights as well, Kyo is bi and creeps on everyone, and Hikaru drinks. Other than that, I'm pretty sure you can put up with anyone you get into a room with", Shikamaru whispers.

The blond stares at Shikamaru with a blank face, unsure of what to say. "_I really, really hope I only share a room with at least one of these guys"_, Naruto thinks to himself.

"There is one bathroom with four showers and 2 toilets. When you're showering, someone else could be showering in the same room as you. When you're taking a dump, there could be someone taking a dump in the same room as you. This isn't America. There are no shower curtains, so you see what you see and you deal with it. If you want privacy then I suggest you shower late at night, or early in the morning", Shikamaru says quietly.

"Nani! You can't be serious can you?", Naruto whispers loudly.

"Keep your voice down!", Shikamaru whispers sounding a bit irritated with the loud mouthed blond.

"Sorry", Naruto whispers.

"This is Japan. Unlike America, we don't care about what they see", Shikamaru says.

Naruto sighs.

"It'll take some getting used to", Shikamaru says.

He hands Naruto the key and gives him a small smile.

"Good luck", Shikamaru says.

"Arigatou", Naruto says.

Just before Shikamaru walks away, Naruto stops him.

"Wait!", Naruto says.

"Yeah?", Shikamaru replies.

"What do Kyo, Hikaru, Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji look like?", Naruto asks quietly.

"Garra has dark red hair, but it's dyed that color. Hikaru and Sasuke have black hair, Kyo has brown hair, and so does Neji. Any questions?", Shikamaru asks quietly.

"Yeah…will you walk in with me", Naruto asks sounding quite nervous.

"I thought you could "handle it", Shikamaru says with a smirk.

Naruto turns a little pink.

"Don't worry, there are 4,000 kids that attend this school. Neji, Hikaru, and Kyo are Juniors, so they could also be paired up with seniors, since not all juniors share a room with sophomores", Shikamaru says softly.

"Oh", Naruto says.

"There is a small chance that you will be stuck in a room with more than one of them, so just go in alone and try to get along with whoever you get put into the room with. If you get uncomfortable, you can come to my dorm. You can stay at anyone dorm till 9:00pm, but some kids get lucky and stay a little later", Shikamaru says while walking away.

Naruto takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door. He looks around and spots a red head, a black haired teen holding a beer bottle, and another black haired boy who seems to be in a bad mood. The raven haired teen turns towards Naruto and his bored annoyed face turns into a smirk.

"Oh look guys, a newbie", the raven says.

The rest of the gang turns to get a glimpse at Naruto.

"Want some beer?", asks the tipsy teenager.

The red head doesn't say a word.

A lump develops in the blond teen's throat. _God… why me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Help! I need more reviews, but have no clue how to get them. Send me a private message if you know how to! Thanks ~laylay<strong>


	5. A not so warm welcome

Naruto's face went completely frozen. He didn't say a word, and there was a long, and very awkward, silence. The other boys just stared at him as if he was from a different planet.

"Does he speak Japanese?", the almost wasted teen whispers in a loud voice to the raven.

"He does, but I doubt he knows much. He's standing there like an idiot", the raven says bluntly.

"I speak japenese very well", says the slightly frustrated blond.

"It talks", says the red head quietly.

Naruto's face turns red. He holds back his anger and tries to gather his thoughts, but he is completely speechless.

"You don't look like your from here at all, are you from England or Norway?", asks the red head.

"I'm from America, I used to live in California", he replies.

"I heard it's sunny there…so that must be why your hair is so blond and your skin is tan", says the raven.

"Yes", Naruto replies.

"So kid, what's your name"

"Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 15 years old…and what are your names"

"MY NAME IS SANAYO HIKARU, I'M 15 YEARS OLD!", the drunk teen says while lifting his beer bottle in the air.

Naruto smiles nervously, Gaara gives Hikaru a mean look, and Sasuke yawns as if he couldn't care less.

"My name is Sabaku Gaara, I'm 16 years old", the red head says softly.

There was another silence. Gaara's voice was bone chilling, which made Naruto even more nervous. Hikaru stared at Gaara, and Gaara strared at Naruto. Naruto stared back, but looked away to stare at Sasuke who was sitting on his bed looking at his phone.

"ahem", says Gaara.

Sasuke looks up and glares at the blond. Naruto got so nervous that he felt like running out the door back to Shikamaru. For some reason, he felt much more safe when he was closer to him. These guys gave off the worst vibes. Sasuke got off the bed to face Naruto. Naruto's body heat increased, and he began to sweat slightly.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I'm 16 years old. I apologize on Hikaru's behalf. He can't hold his liquor, and it's quite embarrassing sometimes", he says.

"That's fine", says Naruto.

Sasuke walks away from Naruto and back onto his bed. Naruto unpacks his bags, and Gaara sat down in a chair and read a book. Everyone was silent, except for Hikaru, who was now completely drunk. He was babbling about god knows what, but little did he know that no one was listening. After a few minutes he collapses to the floor. Naruto gasps and stares in shock.

"I got it", says Sasuke calmly.

* * *

><p>He picks the drunk sloppy teen off the floor and throws him onto his bed. Sasuke goes back to his phone, and Gaara still has his eyes glued onto his book, completely unaware of what had just happened.<p>

Naruto finishes unpacking his clothes and gets into his bed. His eyelids get heavy and he falls fast asleep, but wakes up when he hears noises and can sense that the lights are on.

He looks around and sees a bunch of people crowded around him. The blond soon realizes that he isn't in his dorm room anymore. He gets up and everyone bursts out laughing. Looking around in confusion, the boy feels stickiness on his body. He puts his hands on his face and wipes slowly. He looks at the palms of his hands and sees a brown substance. The laughter gets louder. _What the hell Is going on around here? _He smells his hands. _Is this…chocolate syrup? _He gets out of his bed and the laughter begins to sound like screams.

"Did you sleep well, usuratonkachi?", asks Sasuke.

Naruto stared at him with disbelief, but his stare turns into an angry glare. _This bastard…how the hell did this happen? When the hell did this happen? Have I been out here all morning?_

"Shut up teme! Why the hell did you do this?", Naruto says furiously.

"Because it's funny", says the loud and obnoxious Hikaru.

Naruto looks at Gaara, who even looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Naruto knew it was going to be a long year.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how's the story so far? Like it, love it, hate it? Please review, it REALLY helps!~Laylay<strong>


End file.
